In contrast to conventional x-ray projection images tomography provides a stack of multiple cross sectional slice images corresponding to a certain depth in an imaged volume. The image volume may be a patient or a part of a patient's body which has been examined by a computed tomography scanner. Examples are digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) in which a number of slices are acquired of a female breast. A frequent task of a medical practitioner such as a radiologist is to review the acquired images for regions of interest, for example a section of a supposed lesion in the breast. There are tools available to request the segmentation of the region of interest identified by the radiologist when reviewing the images. However when there are a large number of slices, handling of such segmentation tools can be difficult.